


Morning love

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluffflufffluff, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sleepy morning cuddles. Bonus points if someone sees UwU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning love

A flash of light woke Kurt up with a start, followed by a click that his sleep addled mind couldn't comprehend.  
'Whaa,' There was a warm heavy weight on his chest. He looked down and- Oh. It was Blaine. Lying back down, he tried to remember what had happened. The word sleepover popped into his head and that seemed right. Rachel's annual Christmas sleepover, of course, what else? But wait, what was the flash?

His eyes snapped open and Rachel was sitting on the chair opposite, her phone in her hands and a stupid look on her face that Kurt didn't like.  
'Rachel,' He hissed, careful not to wake the sleeping lump of attractive boy that was currently on top of him. Too late. It appeared the flash had awoken Blaine as well, and he cracked open his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks prettily. 

'Kurt,' Was the first thing he said. He smiled sleepily at him, and Kurt could see a shadowy hint of stubble on his jawline.  
'Awwww,' Rachel said, gazing at them as if they were kittens. 

'Oh, er, hey Rachel,' Said Blaine, trying to shuffle off Kurt, but failing. He ended up with his head pressed against Kurt's chest and his hand shoved between Kurt's legs.  
'Um,' Kurt gasped, feeling his cheeks heat up. He glanced nervously at Rachel, who watching them with a smirk. Blaine jerked his hand away and finally managed to sit up straight, albeit on top of Kurt's knees. 

Kurt rubbed his eyes and peered at her.   
'Who else is here? What time is it?' His throat felt thick with sleep and he glared at Rachel again.'

'Oh, you know, everyone. And it's,' she glanced at her phone, '7.14am'  
She beamed at him, and really, there was no difference between coffee Rachel and 7am Rachel. 

Kurt jumped a little when he felt Blaine lie back down on him. Then he realized that he was asleep.   
'Did he just fall asleep on me?' Kurt asked incredulously, and sure enough, a light snore sounded from Blaine. 

Rachel giggled.   
'You guys are adorable.' That earned her another glare. 'But I'm glad you brought him here to meet everyone.'  
Kurt sighed and absently ran his hand through Blaine's hair. 

'And I'm glad you're happy.' Rachel smiled at him and left, clutching her phone, and Kurt didn't doubt that those pictures would be circling the Internet later. 

But he didn't really mind, because Rachel had been right. He was happy, lying there under Blaine, their bodies illuminated by short beams of morning light, the smell of coffee drifting quietly through the air. 

He watched Blaine's chest move up and down, and could feel the steady beat of his heart against his own.   
   
 _There you are, he thought. I've been looking for you forever._

 


End file.
